<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Think We're Alone Now by RuffNTumble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935630">I Think We're Alone Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffNTumble/pseuds/RuffNTumble'>RuffNTumble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paily Collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pretty Little Liars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Vaginal Fingering, no beta we die like men, paily, paily anchors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffNTumble/pseuds/RuffNTumble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: One of them is fingered during a movie (in a theater or at home) with or without the other liars around.</p><p>---</p><p>Spencer looked down at the cover of the DVD Hanna handed her. “Labyrinth? Really?”</p><p>“Yes, really.” The blonde stated as she fiddled with the blue ray player. “It’s a classic.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Fields/Paige McCullers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paily Collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Think We're Alone Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer looked down at the cover of the DVD Hanna handed her. “Labyrinth? Really?”</p><p>“Yes, really.” The blonde stated as she fiddled with the blue ray player. “It’s a classic.”</p><p>“And why is it a classic?”</p><p>Hanna rolled her eyes. “Because one, it has David Bowie in spandex. Two, it has David Bowie singing, and three, it’s just an awesome movie.”</p><p>Spencer sighed. “Fine.”</p><p>“Come on Spence, you picked last week!” Hanna said indignantly.</p><p>“It’s my house!”</p><p>“Guys!” Emily said, stepping between the two of them. “Please? Let’s just watch the movie like we planned to. Paige, Toby and Caleb are gonna be here soon anyway.”</p><p>Hanna clapped happily and pranced off to set things up while Aria and Spencer went into the kitchen to get the snacks sorted. Emily sighed nervously and checked her phone to make sure she hadn’t missed any texts from Paige.</p><p>It was the first time that the group of them were going to have their significant others join them for movie night (well, except Ezra, which Aria said was understandable and she was fine with it), and she was a little nervous. Paige got along with the other girls; the four of them had planned Emily’s surprise birthday party, but she wasn’t sure how Toby and Caleb were going to interact with her.</p><p>The doorbell rang, and Spencer called, “hey Em, can you get that?” The housekeeper didn’t work on the weekends.</p><p>Emily went towards the door, smoothing out her blouse and jeans just in case it was Paige (she wanted to look presentable) and opened the door. “Oh, hey Toby.”</p><p>“Gee Emily, you don’t have to sound so happy to see me,” the boy joked, hugging the girl with one arm as she let him inside. “Waiting for Paige?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Emily said, hugging her friend back. “I’m just… a little nervous.”</p><p>“About?” he asked as he followed her to the living room.</p><p>“I just hope that she doesn’t feel weird with you and Caleb here.” Emily said honestly, knowing she could say that to Toby.</p><p>He chuckled. “Don’t worry; I don’t have a torch for you anymore. My heart belongs to another,” he added with a dramatic flourish, which caused her to laugh and nudge him hard in the ribs. “Ow!”</p><p>“Hey, stop beating my boyfriend up,” Spencer teased before all but jumping into Toby’s arms and kissing him.</p><p>Emily chuckled at the two of them, and then went to go and help Aria and Hanna.<br/>---<br/>“Whoa,” Spencer said from her spot on the floor curled in Toby’s arms, “is that a crystal ball in his pocket or he is just happy to see her?”</p><p>“Bowie’s crotch is the stuff of legend,” Caleb commented, Hanna and he spread out on the couch. “I mean, the guy himself is a legend.”</p><p>“Will you guys be quiet?” Aria mumbled from her spot on the floor, a little cranky because her phone had died and she couldn’t text Ezra.</p><p>Emily snuggled closer to Paige, sighing in contentment. They were set up in the armchair, a blanket settled over them, and she was the most comfortable she’d felt all day.</p><p>She didn’t know why she’d become worried about any weirdness between her girlfriend and her friend’s boyfriends. The three of them were cool- they sat and chatted while their girlfriends got the food together, and it was sort of nice to see Toby and Paige start discussing music.</p><p>She was in the girl’s lap, and it gave her nice access to Paige’s neck, so, to be… silly? Flirty? Grateful? She leaned in and nipped the skin there lightly, grinning when Paige’s eyes flickered down to look at her. “Hi,” She whispered, barely audible over ‘dance magic dance’ to which Hanna was humming along to.</p><p>Paige smiled and kissed her forehead. “Hey.”</p><p>Suddenly turned on beyond belief (what was it about the girl’s touch that set her on fire like that?), Emily’s mouth curved into a wicked grin, and she adjusted herself so she was sitting to the side of Paige, with her arms still in her lap.</p><p>She glanced around. Everyone else was paying attention to the movie. Now was her chance.</p><p>As subtly as she possibly could, she slid her hand up to the waistband of Paige’s jeans and began to trace her finger over the fabric lightly, every so often, letting her finger dip below it to trace Paige’s skin.</p><p>Paige’s eyes widened and she glanced down at Emily, who grinned up at her, eyes dark and smoldering. “What are you—“</p><p>“Shhhh,” Emily murmured, scooting closer and kissing the side of her girlfriend’s neck again. “Trust me.” The blanket covered them, and everyone else was preoccupied with the movie. No one was going to notice.</p><p>Any protest Paige had died when Emily’s hand undid her fly and dipped below the waistband of her panties. She found herself shuddering, moving so the girl could have better access. There was something damn sexy about doing this with Emily’s friends and Caleb and Toby just feet away from them. The danger was making her already crazy head rush more and more enjoyable.</p><p>“Wet for me,” Emily whispered, still in awe how much Paige responded to her, the slickness coating her fingers as she touched Paige gently.</p><p>Paige tried not to moan as Emily’s finger flicked across her clit, the sensation making her want to squirm. They were still in Spencer’s living room, however, and it would not be a good idea to moan where everyone could hear them.</p><p>Emily bit down on Paige’s neck, deciding that while she’d love to draw it out she’d already tortured Paige enough, and besides there would be time to take it slower later. She pressed down on the bundle of nerves, knowing just how much pressure and what kind of pattern would get Paige off the fastest. She was rewarded with Paige stiffening against her and a gush of wet coating her hand. She giggled softly and removed her hand, wishing she could lick it clean. “You okay?” She asked again, quietly as she could manage.</p><p>Paige nodded, her whole body sort of limp and sinking into the armchair, giving Emily a ‘you’re so getting it later but that was fucking hot’ look.</p><p>Emily kissed Paige sort of apologetically, and then excused herself to go and wash her hands.<br/>---<br/>“So, you guys enjoying the movie?” Aria asked, causing Emily to jump and turn around. “Sounded like Paige was.” The girl had a smirk on her face that told Emily she knew exactly what happened.</p><p>“I, uh…”</p><p>Aria giggled. “It’s okay Em. I’m just glad you’re happy, but um, you might want to wait to uh, finger your girlfriend to where I can’t hear you. You’re lucky the others didn’t.”</p><p>Emily was blushing bright red, but she nodded, trying to figure out how Aria had heard them.</p><p>“I just have one question,” Aria asked, leaning against the doorjamb. “Do you love her?”</p><p>Emily tried to come up with an answer. “I don’t know Aria. I mean… She loves me. She told me a few weeks ago, but I’m just scared that if I tell her I love her… I’ll lose her like—“</p><p>“What happened with Maya had nothing to do with telling her you loved her, Emily.” Aria said softly. “Nothing, okay?” She drew the other girl into a hug.</p><p>Emily hugged back. “I just… I do really care about her, you know. I think I’m falling in love with her, I just… I’m not ready to tell her yet.”</p><p>Aria kissed her cheek and squeezed Emily again. “No one says you have to right now, Em. I’m just making sure you’re in this for real. She makes you happy, and I think you do the same for her.”</p><p>Emily grinned, blushing a little. “You think so?”</p><p>“I do.” The other girl laughed again. “Now come on, let’s go sit down before Spencer and Hanna get into another argument over David Bowie’s pants.”<br/>---</p><p>Paige collapsed back onto the bed, panting and looking down at Emily. “Not that I’m not… enjoying the attention baby, but what on earth brought on the um, million and a half orgasms you’ve given me since we got back from Spencer’s?”</p><p>Emily kissed the inside of Paige’s thigh and crawled up besides her, kissing her softly. “Because I want to.”</p><p>“Well, I wish I could return the favor,” Paige said, kissing her cheek.</p><p>Emily laughed, “Don’t worry about it baby. In a couple of days you can have your wicked way with me without Mother Nature getting in the way.”</p><p>“Just my luck though,” Paige pouted.</p><p>Emily felt her breath catch at that look, and thought about what Aria had said.</p><p>“No one says you have to right now, Em. I’m just making sure you’re in this for real. She makes you happy, and I think you do the same for her.”<br/>“Baby?”</p><p>“Hm?” Paige replied sleepily, Emily's attention taking its toll on her.</p><p>“Do I make you happy?”</p><p>Paige opened her eyes and smiled up at Emily. “Yes. Yes, you do. Happiest I think I’ve ever been in my life.”</p><p>Emily felt her heart twist with happiness, and knew that she was most definitely falling in love with her amazing girlfriend, if not there already. “I’m glad. You make me happy too.”</p><p>“Good,” Paige mumbled, eyes falling closed. “Sleep now?”</p><p>Emily giggled and kissed Paige sweetly before settling down next to her. She closed her eyes and sighed, content to just lie in bed with Paige and just…</p><p>…be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>